Gee Wiz, Shop Wiz
by Jawee
Summary: A strange phrase the shop wiz says gets Intoida wondering what it means...


Gee Wiz, Shop Wiz  
  
All things come in handy. Oh, uh, hi! I'm Intoida! I'm sure you heard (or saw) what I last said, right? Okay, good. That's what I learned one night, while walking home with my Gelerts.  
  
"Hey, lookie! The Shop Wiz!" Kissy yelled out.  
  
"Big deal." Mooches sarcasticly said.  
  
I took my Gelerts by the leash and walked them over to the Shop Wizard. Kissy sniffed the caped Jubjub curiously.  
  
"Now, now, don't sniff Mr. Shop Wizard!" I said.  
  
I looked at the billions of shelves stuffed full of everything you could imagine.  
  
"Come now, what would you like?" The Shop Wizard asked. "Are you searching for a certain price? And to what limit would it be?"  
  
"Um...A Bottle Of Red Sand, for 1 NP to 1 NP." I replied.  
  
"Come on." The Shop Wizard said.  
  
My Gelerts and I followed. He then showed us a shelf packed full of Bottle Of Red Sands. I grabbed one and could hear the Shop Wizard say, "Alakazam! Mintio kinaw lee!"  
  
I couldn't understand what he was saying, must've been a spell. Then, BABAM! I was in a shop, all of the sudden. The Bottle Of Red Sand had disappeared but, there infront of me was the same Bottle Of Sand. I grabbed it, when a Red Techo walked up and said, "Happy shopping!"  
  
He then held out his hand. I put a Neopoint in his hand.  
  
"Thank you, miss!" He said. "Happy shopping!"  
  
I waved. After awhile I got back to the Shop Wizard.  
  
"What was that spell...thing?" I asked.  
  
" 'Tis a secret." The Shop Wizard answered, winking.  
  
I said good bye and waved. I went home and got in my bed. In my sleep, I pondered what the spell really was. Then, I had a dream. It wasn't very clear, in a bit of a blur. I could see something fuzzy with a cape on. The Shop Wizard? Yes, that's what it was. When he spoke, his voice was a bit muffled, "If you are pure of heart, and help others with big tasks, I will tell you, but for now, all I can tell you is to help others in need, and not with small tasks like helping them ride a bike, something better. Greater. Bigger."  
  
He then disappeared and I was left staring at the blank wall in my dream...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
When I got up, all I could think about was the dream. It seemed so real, so...different from all of my other dreams. It was almost like reality. Was the Dream Shop Wiz right, or was it just my imagination? I wasn't able to wonder anymore, I rushed into the Shop Wizard's hut, and screamed, "TELL ME!"  
  
I then calmed down and said sweetly, "Was the thing you said last night true?"  
  
"Last night? Well, sure, it is a secret." The Shop Wizard said.  
  
"No, no..." I replied.  
  
I then explained the dream.The Shop Wizard nodded.  
  
" 'Tis true, 'tis true."  
  
"Well, can you help me do whatever it is I have to do?" I asked.  
  
"No, or you will not earn it. You will have to do it alone." The Shop Wizard replied.  
  
I walked away. According to the Shop Wizard, this is what happened:  
  
"I told her I couldn't help her, but I didn't say I couldn't plot it." The Shop Wizard said.  
  
He went over to a huge pot and dunked a potion in it. Out came a very alive Snowanger statue.  
  
"Go find the girl named Intoida, do not hurt her, though. Just make her THINK you're going to hurt her." The Shop Wizard said to it.  
  
The Snowanger thing nodded and then headed off...  
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
I could hear and feel the ground shaking. I got up. BOOM BOOM BOOM! The sound got louder. I got out of the little Neopian hut and walked over. Screams of terror came from almost everyone's lips. I hurried in and grabbed a sword Mooches had been keeping. I went back out and threw the sword at the stone Snowanger.It burst. Stones splurted everywhere. I then went back to the Shop Wizard.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Aye, I know what ya did. It was great too. I shall tell you what it means, it means teleport to shop. Alakazam! Mintio kinaw lee! Get it?" The Shop Wizard said.  
  
I tried over and over and finally got it. I said good bye to the Shop Wizard, and even though I was quite far away now, I could still hear his chuckling clearly.  
  
THE END 


End file.
